A First Time for Everything
by flightofanangel
Summary: A reflection on their story, told by landmarks in their life. PLEASE REVIEW


The first time Christine kissed him, the whole ordeal was rather embarrassing and unplanned. He was taken by surprise, actually. She had completed her best performance as prima donna, singing the most difficult aria she had yet, likely making the composer of the score weep in the heavens at such a magnificent sound.

It was after the performance when she softly shut the door behind her, eyes only slightly tired from the large crowd of admirers that still remained outside her dressing room. Yet the tired eyes soon sparkled with absolute joy as she turned to meet her teacher, a content giggle escaping her lips upon seeing him.

"Erik… I-I did it!" she almost whispered, he shining eyes meeting his.

"You did it, Christine", he whispered back, and before she could control herself any longer, she found herself rushing into his arms, immediately feeling the thumping of her own heart join his in a symphony.

And then, before she control what had been on her mind ever since their short lesson earlier that day, she gently let her lips fall onto his, feeling her heart flutter immediately at the touch.

Of course, he was completely taken aback. But what she didn't tell him was that she had been considering this for _weeks_ , until her lack of self control finally got the best of her.

* * *

The first time Christine said that she loved him, she was in his own home, the perfect picture of loveliness as she sat curled up by the fire, a book in her hand and already in her nightgown. By then, it was not uncommon for her to spend days at a time inside his home, staying the nights there.

A small sound escaped her as a yawn overcame her. The sound was so pleasant that Erik stopped writing at his desk a few feet away. She closed her book, standing up. The only sound was the crackle of the fireplace and the light swish of her nightgown around her bare feet.

She hesitating, hovering behind Erik and his desk before saying "Goodnight, Erik. I love you". It truly hadn't crossed her mind the extent at which her words would affect him. She thought it was about time she confessed her feelings to him in other ways besides the occasional butterfly kisses.

* * *

He knew they had taken an extreme risk, going to the masked ball together, but the thought of holding Christine the entire night and dancing with her was just too appealing to pass on.

He also knew that this would be the best time, however much he dreaded it, to propose to Christine. He simply had to find a quiet place to do it.

They had danced many times before Christine suggested they go to the rooftop, away from the hustle and bustle that the opera's balls always brought. He nervously fingered the ring in the pocket of his trousers, knowing that then would be the only time he could do it.

Her face was beautifully lit up, her cheeks rosier than usual from the dancing and her face framed by a few curls that had escaped the holds of her updo. The navy gown's sleeves swept delightfully below her shoulders, her porcelain shoulders almost glowing in the light.

"You've been acting strangely tonight, _ange_ , are you alright?" Her face was filled with concern as they reached the rooftop, gently taking his hands in hers.

He timidly brought one of her gloved hands to his lips before blurting out. "Christine, will you… will you marry me?"

He inwardly cursed himself at his abruptness, daring to meet her eyes with his. They shone with unshed tears, a smile lighting her face. "Oh Erik…".

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

Their wedding was the opposite of what Christine had dreamed of as a child, but she wouldn't have it any other way. After going to fill out the legal documents, they returned to Erik's home, where she insisted that she dress in the gown he had created for her to say their vows.

Of course, he couldn't refuse and found himself waiting for her, seating on the piano bench, his heart just as nervous as any other groom's would be.

She finally emerged, taking his breath away. He had seen the gown many times before, having made it himself, but decided it was only worthy on his bride. His living bride.

* * *

The first time they made love wasn't on their wedding night, and Christine knew they would have to ease into the life of husband and wife. Instead, it was after a lesson, when the passion of the music and the passion for each other burned at them both equally, propelling them toward a desire filled afternoon in the bedroom, starting with timid, fluttering kisses and ending with the peace that only came after a couple's dance as one.

* * *

The first time Christine told Erik that she was expecting their first child, she had been dreading it for days.

By then, she had already begun to experience a few symptoms and knew she was concerning Erik with her constant sickness. She had even had to miss some lessons.

When she told him, they were laying in bed, her head resting in his chest as she curled up next to him. "Erik?" she said timidly, wondering if he was already asleep.

"Yes, my dear?" he stroked her hair lightly, the pad of his thumb occasionally brushing over forehead and almost making her melt.

"I… I'm expecting a child". The stroking immediately stopped and she felt her heart drop at his lack of touch. She leaned onto her elbow to look at him, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Christine. I…" she interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't be sorry, Erik. I already love our child and nothing will prevent me from doing so". She knew he would be concerned with the face of their child, and all she could do was hope that he would see that they would love the child regardless.

And when their child was born, after a long, tired, seven months, she was perfect and loved by both her parents.


End file.
